


Fanning Flames

by CheyanneSaysHii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, there's some fluff in there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneSaysHii/pseuds/CheyanneSaysHii
Summary: After several months of dating in college, Hinata and Kageyama plan to spend the day together "playing video games" while Hinata's parents are away from home. Smut fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my first official work on here is a smut fic....
> 
> I've had this written for a while but couldn't think of a decent title so it sat in my drafts for a while until inspiration hit. I've chosen to age up the characters (and make them college-aged) so they're both over the age of consent. I tried to make it somewhat realistic considering this is their first time. This is my first time really writing smut so constructive criticism is always welcome, but I hope you enjoy the story.

Hinata wiggled his toes. He fiddled with his shirt hem, he twiddled his fingers and he compulsively checked his phone every five seconds.

Waiting....

Waiting.....

Wait-ding, dong

The doorbell!

With a leap worthy of an aspiring ace, Hinata flew off the couch to let Kageyama in.

"Hi Kageyama!" Hinata beamed as he opened the door.

      "Good afternoon," responded the setter as he took off his shoes. "Your house was pretty easy to find on my own. Usually I just follow you when I come over but getting here myself was simple."

"Oh, I'm glad! I was really hoping you wouldn't get lost since I didn't want to wait any longer."

Kageyama's shoulders stiffened at the last part of Hinata's rambling.

He, he wanted to see me that bad?

       Kageyama felt his face blush bright red. Even if he was dating the spiker he still got embarrassed over how up-front he could be with his feelings.  
"I could've come over earlier if you'd asked," he mumbled.

"Usually I sleep in later on weekends," Hinata admitted sheepishly.

       Kageyama looked at Hinata closely. Though he had his trademark energy, he did look a bit tired.  
"You didn't sleep much last night, did you?"

      It was a fact, not a question, and his suspicious were confirmed when the orange haired spiker looked at the floor and refused to answer.  
A sigh.

Kageyama didn't speak, simply grabbed Hinata by the wrist and began to walk toward the smaller boy’s room.

"Wah, Kageyama! What are you doing? The video game console is connected to the big tv-"

Kageyama stopped abruptly in front of Hinata's door and looked down at him.

"You didn't sleep last night. That's not good. You need to sleep now and that's what we are going to do."

Without leaving any room for hesitation Kageyama scooped Hinata up in his arms, walked into his room, and plopped him on his bed.

Hinata was about to protest when Kageyama laid down next to him.

"You didn't think I was just going to leave you, did you?"

Hinata smiled brightly at his boyfriend.

"Of course not, but I also wasn't expecting this."

"Well I'll change my mind if you fidget too much, so relax."

"Okay!"

        Hinata rolled onto his side and immediately Kageyama wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, holding him to his chest. He pressed his face into the fluffy hair in front of him and felt Hinata's scent wash over him. He didn't know how to describe it exactly, but he knew it was his favorite scent in the world and it made him feel at ease no matter what was happening. Kageyama smiled softly and tightened his grip just slightly on Hinata, who responded by twisting a little and giving Kageyama a peck on the nose before returning to his original position.

Kageyama smiled to himself and buried his face in Hinata's hair once more.

"Idiot," he murmured, but he was smiling all the same.

        It didn't take long before Hinata fell asleep. For such an active person, Hinata slept very peaceful. After Kageyama's arms had gone fuzzy from being in one position for too long and he regrettably let go of his boyfriend, the smaller boy had flipped around drowsily and nuzzled against his chest. Comfortable once more with an arm around the spiker, Kageyama too fell asleep.

* * *

  
It was Hinata who woke up first, and he woke up confused. First of all, was that Kageyama in his bed? Second of all, why was it so late?

       Halfway to figuring both questions out Kageyama let out a little snuffly noise. Hinata looked at him curiously. Another snuffly noise. Hinata was overcome with cuteness. How such an intimidating setter could be so adorable just by falling asleep was beyond explanation, but Hinata didn't care.

"Waaaah, Kageyama." He whispered and buried his face into the setter's back.

Kageyama drowsily lifted his head.

"Wha?"

"You're so cute," Hinata's voice came out muffled by Kageyama's shirt.

The taller boy was still half asleep so he simply rolled over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"So are you," he whispered. "I don't have the words to explain it."

Hinata lifted his head out of Kageyama's chest to look at him.

"You're really sweet sometimes, you know?" Hinata asked and kissed the taller boy before he could respond.

        Their lips moved perfectly together. The setter never got tired of feeling the soft glide of his boyfriend's lips over his own. Hinata was just as enthusiastic about his relationship as he was about volleyball, and it was unsurprising that he would be the one to initiate most of the physical contact. Kageyama was not one to be bossed around, though, and once he knew what Hinata was implying he rolled over, pinning the smaller boy beneath him and kissing his way down his neck.

        Perfect giggles left Hinata's mouth "That tickles!" The setter only huffed in response as he continued to kiss collarbone and jawline and everywhere he could reach. Hinata sat up slightly, resting on his elbows, abruptly stopping the rain of kisses. Kageyama gave him a slightly annoyed look and leaned back further onto his knees so Hinata could sit up completely. The small spiker snuck a quick kiss to the tip of Kageyama's nose before lifting his shirt over his head and tossing it down to the floor. He then proceeded to tug at Kageyama's shirt until the setter obliged and tossed it onto the floor also.

         Then it was back to kissing but with slightly more fervor. Hands wandered down sides, gripped arms, and ran fingers through hair. The only noise was the soft slide of skin on skin and the puffs of breath between them until Kageyama slid down Hinata's neck to nip at his collarbone.

          Hinata whimpered and god damn if that wasn't the most alluring sound Kageyama had ever heard. He was now on a personal mission to catalogue all the wonderful noises his boyfriend could make when he wasn't yelling about spiking a ball. Kageyama experimented with his lips and teeth, making a small checklist of places that elicited the most breathless gasps or sharpest intakes of breath. He was halfway down Hinata's torso when the other boy gripped his fingers into his hair and made him stop.  
Kageyama looked up puzzled and Hinata was breathing fast and shallow with a heavy blush on his cheeks.

          "I...I..." He looked conflicted, embarrassed and aroused all at the same time. Kageyama could relate. He knew what he wanted to do, but wasn't sure if he should do it or if the other wanted him to. Something about Hinata tapped into his core emotions and made him act without much thought or logic, and Hinata seemed to feel the same way about Kageyama, but now that it had reached this point both were at a loss.

"We don't have to, you know." The taller boy stated.

"I know," replied Hinata earnestly. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it first."

Tobio considered his words carefully, trying to ignore the painful ache that was urging him to say 'yes, yes, yes'. Finally, he spoke.

        "Hinata, you're my partner in more ways than one and we trust each other ridiculously. I'm okay with any decision you make and I would have stopped long ago if I wasn't ready. You know that I will never force you to do something."

         Hinata was at a slight loss for words. It was rare for Kageyama to speak so earnestly to him, but it was an important decision. Kageyama breathed deeply and moved off Hinata. The setter lay down and wrapped his arms around the spiker, lifting him onto his chest so he lay on top of him. Their feet intertwined and Hinata lay his head on Kageyama's chest, listening to his heart beat loud and steady. Kageyama ran his fingers up and down the smaller boy's spine, humming tunelessly with eyes closed.

         Hinata knew this was Kageyama's way of saying 'don't rush your decision. Think about it. Tell me when you're ready' and he greatly appreciated that. He gave a smile and closed his eyes, drinking in the scent of Kageyama's skin and feeling his chest move with his breathing. They had the house to themselves for the weekend since Hinata’s family was visiting relatives in Kyushu, and the pair had been planning to enjoy the time together since they didn’t get much homework.

An indeterminable amount of time passed before either of them spoke, and this time it was Hinata's turn to be earnest.

        "Kageyama-kun, I really like you. I know you know that, but I want to say it again. What you said earlier about trust and being partners, I feel the same way. I can relax around you and I don't get embarrassed about stuff even when you tease me about it. I think that I want to take that step, but before we do, I want to tell you something else."  
Kageyama nodded, his eyes cautious but curious.

"I want you to call you by your given name...Tobio."

Kageyama's eyes widened and closed and a genuine smile broke on his face.

"Of course." He said.

         Despite knowing each other for three years in high school, despite dating for several months now in college, this was a topic they hadn’t yet broached. Perhaps their family names were just too engrained in their minds. The muscle memory holding even when emotions were overtaking common sense. Hinata wanted to change that, but he also knew that getting Kageyama-Tobio- to call him by his given name was going to be an uphill battle.

“What if I call you 'Tobio-Chan'?” Hinata mused curiously.

Kageyama winced. "Please don't, it reminds me of Oikawa-San."

Hinata giggled and snuggled further into the setter's chest. "You make me really happy, you know?"

Kageyama scoffed. "Of course I know that, you dork...You make me happy too."

       The smaller boy lifted himself up and looked at his boyfriend gently. Then, because there was nothing else to say, he kissed him. Lightly. Softly. Sweetly. And Tobio kissed him back, running hands through fluffy orange hair and holding tight to strong, slender hips. Hinata hummed happily as he ran his hands over Kageyama's chest, admiring the toned muscles. Soon they were kissing deeper, and Hinata nibbled lightly on the setter's bottom lip. The smaller boy allowed himself to be rolled over once more, welcoming Kageyama's weight above him. The black-haired boy went back to kissing his way down Hinata's chest gently. Stopping to leave a mark here and there and reveling in the precious noises his boyfriend was making. He paused when he reached the hem of Hinata's pants, looking up and asking permission once more.

       Hinata nodded, happy and slightly blushing, then seemed to reconsider. Hinata took advantage of Kageyama’s momentary confusion to push the setter backwards so Hinata was sitting atop him. Now it was the spiker’s turn to explore his boyfriend’s body with his mouth. He kissed the tip of his nose and intertwined their fingers as he brought their lips together once more. Kageyama eventually pulled his hands free so he could let them wander down Hinata’s back. Hinata in turn cupped the setter’s face in his hands, allowing them to fall back and run through silky black hair. An impatient Kageyama tugged down on the waistband of Hinata’s pants and the spiker quickly pulled away from his boyfriend, rolling onto the bed so he could pull off his pants, but left his underwear on for the time being.

Hinata was unsurprised that Kageyama had also taken the pause to take his own pants off.

"Boxer briefs fit you, you know," mused the spiker. "They also make your butt look good.

Kageyama gave an annoyed huff. "This is not the time to be discussing my taste in underwear," he grumbled and began kissing down Hinata's neck again.

       Hinata sighed contentedly as his boyfriend’s soft lips pressed into the hollow of his neck once more, but in the back of his mind he felt like he should be doing something more for Kageyama. He couldn’t expect the setter to do everything just because he was more dominating, so he slid his fingers into the waistband of the taller boy’s underwear. Tobio’s lips hesitated for just a second on Hinata’s skin before he seemed to make up his mind and continued as before. Encouraged, Hinata let his hand slide down further and wrapped it around Kageyama’s cock.

        The setter suddenly found himself making a strangled noise that was probably a pitiful attempt to stifle a moan. He knew he was turned on but he didn’t think he was that sensitive. Leave it to Hinata to figure out exactly how to use his hands on Kageyama-he could barely even think straight let alone move properly with the spiker touching him like that. The orange-haired boy was happy to take his boyfriend’s lack of movement to his advantage and used his free to hand to push him back so he was laying down. Before Kageyama could come to his senses Hinata had expertly pulled down his boxer briefs and was replacing his hand with his mouth.

_Well fuck_. Any self-control Kageyama had up to this point had just gone down the drain.

          Hinata was a little hesitant now that he actually gone through with putting his mouth on Kageyama for the first time. He hadn’t given much thought to what he would actually do at this point, so he began to bob his head up and down, careful to avoid scraping his teeth on anything. He figured he must be doing decently since Kageyama had gripped his hair and was making more of those funny grunts. Feeling a little more confident, Hinata began to tease his boyfriend with his tongue, swirling it around the tip of Kageyama’s cock and using it to apply pressure to the sensitive underside when he bobbed his head back up. Hinata was a little confused when he began to taste something bitter until he realized that it was precum and was going to ask Kageyama if he should stop when the setter beat him to it.

“H-Hinata, I need you to stop, or else I’m going to cum before we actually have sex,” he panted.

        “Okay!” the spiker announced happily. He edged back towards Kageyama and began to kiss him once more. Kageyama reciprocated while he tried to decide what to do next. The obvious choice was to return the favor to Hinata and go from there but…

“Hinata,” Kageyama gasped between kisses.

“Hmm?”

“You’re okay with being on bottom right?”

Hinata pulled away to answer fully. “I thought that was a given?”

“I’m just making sure!”

         The setter leaned back in but instead of kissing Hinata he began to nibble on his neck again. Hinata allowed himself to be laid down on the bed and sighed happily as Kageyama kissed down his chest to his boxers once again. This time there was no hesitation and Kageyama practically growled as he slid Hinata's boxers off and wrapped a hand around his cock. It was already wet with precum, and Hinata's hips twitched as soon as Tobio touched him. There was no hesitation as the setter opened his mouth and slid the tip in, teasing with his tongue before sliding down slightly farther. His boyfriend was already a whimpering mess, one hand buried in Tobio's hair and the other flung over his eyes like he couldn't bear the sight.

          Kageyama continued to slide up and down, hollowing his checks and pumping with his hand where his mouth wouldn't reach. He let his teeth graze just slightly and felt Hinata twitch with pleasure from the feeling while stifling a groan. Giving a blowjob actually didn’t feel that weird, the setter noted. It tasted a little bitter and holding his mouth open for so long was a little tiring, but it didn’t feel awkward or unnatural, and the way it made Hinata react was plenty reason to do it as many times as possible. It wasn't too long before Tobio sensed Hinata might be getting close and slid his mouth off completely, feeling his boyfriend shudder, though whether from relief or abandonment he wasn't sure. The setter didn't let Hinata relax for too long; he was simply readjusting. He nudged the smaller boy’s legs slightly further apart, Hinata simply following Kageyama's orders.

"Tell me if I need to stop," Tobio noted bluntly.

Hinata made a noise that might have been agreement, but mostly sounded like exasperation.

          Kageyama slid two of his fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and coating them in saliva. When he felt them sufficiently lubricated he leaned back over his boyfriend and kissed him once more. Hinata obliged enthusiastically, and when Kageyama felt him sufficiently distracted he pressed a finger to his entrance. The spiker let out a small gasp and Kageyama stilled his mouth but continued to apply pressure with his finger until Hinata gave a small sigh and relaxed against Tobio’s touch once more. This time it was Hinata who initiated the kissing and as he nibbled the smaller boy’s bottom lip, Kageyama slid his finger in to the first knuckle.

           Hinata felt like he was on fire; felt like the sun the kanji in his name came from. Every time Tobio touched him the warmth lingered on his skin, but now that Kageyama had gone past normal contact the feeling was amplified by ten times over. It wasn’t painful so much as it just felt foreign to have Tobio pressing his finger in slowly. Underneath it all, though, there was a burn of pleasure, and the spiker could only imagine how it would feel to be completely engulfed in the sparks that shot up behind his eyes when Kageyama moved his fingers just right.

           The setter was moving slowly to ensure he didn’t hurt the smaller boy. He used one finger for a long time, slowly pushing in and out to let Hinata’s body adjust to the strange sensation. Kissing seemed to prove the best way to get the spiker to relax around Kageyama’s finger, so he made sure to sufficiently distract Hinata while his body adjusted on its own.

          When Kageyama felt like his boyfriend was relaxed enough he decided to add a second finger. Hinata whimpered a bit when Tobio withdrew his finger, then let out a cry that evolved into a moan as Kageyama replaced one finger with two and began to slowly push in. He stopped at the second knuckle so he could soothe his very tense boyfriend.  
“Hey,” he murmured, leaning his head down to Hinata. “You’re okay, relax for me.”

Caught off-guard by Tobio’s gentle voice, Hinata let out the breath he didn’t realized he’d been holding.

“Do you need me to stop?”

“No, no…I’m okay, just a little nervous.”

“Does it hurt?” Kageyama looked very concerned when Hinata didn’t answer right away.

“It’s not so much that it hurts as it just feels unnatural,” the spiker admitted. “But it helps when you talk to me.”

Kageyama gave a small smile. “I’ll do my best. I’m going to finish sliding them in now.”

         Hinata forced himself to relax and found that it didn’t really hurt this time. Tobio began to wiggle his fingers around to open him up more and began to gently slide them in and out again. Hinata adjusted faster this time, and Kageyama began to speed up his movements. It wasn’t too long before the setter’s fingers hit a spot that sent pleasure arching all the way up the smaller boy’s body and he let out a moan.

“H-Hinata…Are you okay?”

       The spiker hadn’t realized how tightly his eyes had been closed until he opened them to find his boyfriend looking very, very worried as he gazed down at him.  
Hinata nodded and when he went to speak his voice came out slightly hoarse.

“It felt really good,” he sighed. “Whatever you did just then felt really good.”

       Tobio quickly went back to moving his fingers around Hinata, trying to replicate his movements from earlier, eventually he tried curling them slightly and found exactly the reaction he was looking for.

“Good?” Kageyama asked for conformation.

“Great,” Hinata confirmed breathlessly.

        Kageyama’s lips curled up into a slight smirk as he curled his fingers again eliciting another groan from his boyfriend. He began to switch up his movements, alternating thrusting his fingers quickly with curling them up, and he would have kept going but his wrist started cramping and he had to slow down.

        For his part, Hinata was holding on to Kageyama like a lifeline. If his fingernails had been any longer he surely would have drawn blood from the setter’s back by now. Kageyama certainly didn’t mind; he found it rather encouraging. Hinata’s consciousness had been so absorbed in whatever his boyfriend was making him feel that it took him a few seconds after Kageyama slowed down for him to realize something was amiss.

“Ah, why did you stop?” the spiker propped himself up on an elbow.

“My wrist was starting to hurt…” Kageyama admitted grudgingly.

Hinata chuckled used his free hand to cup Kageyama’s face.

“If you want to swap out your fingers that would be fine.”

          Even though he was focused on Hinata, Kageyama was acutely aware of the growing ache in his lower abdomen. He had been trying so hard to make sure Hinata was comfortable and since he wasn’t sure how long it was going to take he was content to let the spiker initiate the next step when he felt ready.

           Tobio grunted his agreement and slowly slid his fingers out and leaving Hinata gasping at the sudden emptiness. No more than a minute later the setter had slid on a condom and was clicking the lid closed on a bottle of lube he’d forgotten to use earlier. He positioned himself over his smaller boyfriend and looked down at him with an unusually gentle expression.

“Stop me if it hurts,” he stated seriously.

            Hinata, impatient, thrusts his hips up a bit, giggling at the pained expression the setter made at contact that was too glancing to be more anything more than a tease.  
“I trust you,” Hinata breathed as he cupped Tobio’s face in his hand once more.

            Kageyama felt emotion surge through his chest and threaten to suffocate him. He could only nod and tersely and lay a kiss on Hinata’s forehead before pulling back slightly and positioning himself where his fingers had just been. He began to push in just lightly, gritting his teeth against the pressure and heat while Hinata gasped at the sensation. He moved slowly, pausing every little bit to let the spiker adjust, but Hinata seemed to be doing okay.

           “Kageyama, you don’t have to go quite so slowly. It’ll be better for you to just get it over with.” It was both a joke and a plea and the setter could only listen to his boyfriend and trust that he was right. With that determination in his head he slid all the way into Hinata.

            If Hinata had felt like he was on fire earlier then now he had become lava. Heat shot up his spine and he didn’t even attempt to soften the groaning that left his throat when Kageyama entered him completely. The setter stayed still for a while to let the smaller boy adjust, but he looked so pained that Kageyama quickly asked him if he was alright.

“I’m-ugh-fine. Just, maybe-if you move it might hurt less,” Hinata admitted through gritted teeth.

          Kageyama took his advice and slid out slightly before thrusting back in. Another groan left the spiker’s mouth but this time it sounded less like a groan of pain. Tobio continued to thrust into his boyfriend slowly until Hinata had adjusted and they began to settle into a slightly faster rhythm. Tobio leaned down over his boyfriend and kissed his neck, his chest, his forehead, his mouth.

          The spiker had wrapped his legs around his boyfriend, and was concentrating on breathing when Kageyama angled himself just slightly upward and intense pleasure flashed behind Hinata’s eyes.

“Kageyama…” he groaned. “Right there-ah!”

         Hinata’s voice dropped off into pleasure-induced moans and Kageyama had to grit his teeth to avoid moaning out loudly himself. The setter growled deep within his chest as he felt pressuring climbing higher in his lower body. Hinata was close, sounds slipping incoherently from his mouth, but Kageyama refused to come until his boyfriend had finished. He focused on Hinata, trying to angle himself so the smaller boy continued to make the moans that indicated Kageyama was doing a good job. Hinata reached a hand up toward his boyfriend and the setter laced their fingers together before pinning the spiker’s hand down on the bed above his head.

          “Kageyama…hng.” Hinata was struggling to form words in his pleasure-addled brain. He knew what he wanted to say: Please don’t stop. Yes, right there. I’m so close, please just a little more. But coherent phrases were just not happening so he squeezed down tight on his boyfriend’s hand instead.

          Kageyama felt the sweat drip down his forehead as he watched Hinata breathe in and out so quickly he was concerned he would hyperventilate. He was debating stopping when he felt the spiker’s grip tighten around his hand. That movement was all Kageyama needed. He began to thrust into Hinata with slightly more speed and pressure and the reaction was almost instantaneous. The spiker moaned out the only word he could form as his back arched up and he came.

“Tobio…aah!

           Kageyama felt his boyfriend’s body clamp down around him and the pressure practically held him in place until Hinata began to relax again. No longer needing to stave off his own completion Kageyama growled as his hips took on a life of their own as he thrust into his boyfriend sporadically until he too came with a muffled groan.  
When his head cleared, he slowly pulled out of Hinata, who winced a little bit. He looked around until he found a towel on a hanger and gently cleaned up the mess on the small spiker’s stomach. He noticed that the spiker was starting to cool off so he grabbed a blanket off the floor, climbed onto the bed once more and covered Hinata and himself with it. Hinata flipped onto his side and pressed himself against Kageyama’s chest nuzzling contentedly as he listened to his boyfriend’s heartbeat begin to return to normal pace.

“Are you okay?” The setter asked gently as he stroked the back of Hinata’s hair.

“I’m doing perfectly. Ah that reminds me. Tobio?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you like to take a bath with me?”

          The suggestion was so innocent but also so intimate. Kageyama didn’t have to think twice before nodding his agreement. He rolled off the bed and held out his hand to help Hinata up. The small spiker grabbed it eagerly and stood up, only to have his legs give out under him. Kageyama pulled strongly on Hinata’s arm so he wouldn’t fall down completely and nudged him back onto the bed.

“Maybe you should wait for a bit,” Tobio noted with slight concern. “I’ll go start the bath. Make sure you drink some water.”

Hinata looked at the water bottle on his bedside table and nodded.

“You worry too much,” he snickered. “Go set up the bath.”

          Hinata watched his boyfriend’s back retreat down the hall before falling back onto his bed with a huff. He closed his eyes and thought back on the day, feeling happiness well up in his chest as he remembered Tobio’s gentle movements and kind words. Hinata always felt special because he was the only one who got to see that side of Kageyama; the caring, overly-concerned and oddly affectionate boyfriend that still kept his blunt demeanor and wasn’t afraid to tease. It might not have been the future Hinata had expected when he first met Kageyama all those years ago, but he certainly wouldn’t change anything.

           Kageyama wandered back into the room some time later. Hinata moved to get up but the setter simply picked him up in his arms and carried him down the hall to the bathroom instead.

“I could’ve walked,” the smaller boy grumbled into his boyfriend’s chest. Kageyama’s only response was a disbelieving snort.

          Tobio placed Hinata on the small stool in front of the shower head and turned on the water. Hinata allowed Kageyama to pour the water over him and felt the warmth melt into his muscles.

“Which shampoo is yours?”

“The one with the black cap.”

         Kageyama brought the aforementioned bottle over and poured some of the liquid into his hands. Hinata closed his eyes contentedly and hummed as Tobio massaged the shampoo into his hair.

         “Keep your eyes closed,” the setter warned as he poured water over the smaller boy and rinsed out his hair. He then proceeded to wash the rest of Hinata’s body, gently scrubbing his arms and legs and back while Hinata giggled whenever it tickled. Once satisfied with his work Kageyama moved to put Hinata into the bath but the spiker stopped him.

“Wait, I want to wash you too.” The bright brown eyes of the spiker gazed up at him and Tobio found himself unable to say no. “I promise I can walk now-see!”

          Sure enough Hinata’s legs had gotten their strength back so Kageyama sat down and waited for his boyfriend to finish prancing around the bathroom to find the spare shampoo they had. It was rather comforting to have someone shampoo your hair for you, noted the setter as Hinata’s fingers worked their way through his hair. Tobio closed his eyes as Hinata rinsed his hair out and kept them closed as the small spiker began to wash the rest of his body.

           Hinata smiled to himself as his boyfriend blissed out. Kageyama would never admit it, but he liked being spoiled but his boyfriend every once in a while. Hinata knew that and did everything in his power to cherish those times. The spiker’s ran his hands down Tobio’s back before sliding his arms around his waist and giving him a hug.

“I love you, Tobio,” the spiker murmured into his setter’s back.

“I love you too… Shōyō.”

           Hinata looked up startled but Kageyama was facing forward, his ears red with embarrassment. The spiker gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek before rinsing the soap off his body.

“Now we can get in the bath,” Hinata announced happily.

         Kageyama followed him in. The water was warm and soothing and smelled a little bit like jasmine. Hinata slid over and leaned against the setter who put his arm around the smaller boy and pulled him close, pressing a kiss into his damp orange hair. They say together quietly for a few minutes before Hinata finally spoke.  
“Thank you…for today,” he said shyly.

“You don’t have to thank me, dummy,” Kageyama retorted. “I had a good time today too.”

“It’s just that…you’re really amazing, you know? I never would have expected you to be so gentle,” The spiker snickered slightly.

Kageyama wasn’t sure whether to feel insulted or complimented, so he simply slid his mouth close to Hinata’s ear and growled quietly.

“Well this was the first time so I had to be careful. Next time you’ll get to see exactly how _gentle_ I can be.”


End file.
